Muddling Through
by nattieb
Summary: A bit of Post-JE fluff on Pete's World between Rose and the Doctor. Written for the December Carol-a-thon over on LJ. Prompt: Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas


Rose affixed the bow on the package she had just finished wrapping; the rest of the bed was overflowing with brightly wrapped packages, the bright reds and greens reflecting the cheer that Rose felt. It was December 24th, and for the first time in recent memory Rose had been able to sneak out of the office before noon. There had been one last minute gift she had to pick up for the Doctor, and then the gifts had to be wrapped.

Rose stared at the last present left. It was the gift she had picked up earlier, the one she had asked the bookseller's to tuck away for her on their last visit, the one she had taken extra care for the Doctor not to see.

Since their return to Pete's World a little over a year ago, the Doctor had been gradually building up his library. He scrounged at every book seller in town, looking for old classics that had once graced the shelves of the TARDIS library. He had immediately started on Dickens and laid claim to every first edition, leather copy that he found. The only one he hadn't purchased was 'The Mystery of Edwin Drood' and that was because of the rather low first printing. This book would complete his collection, and she was excited to see his face tomorrow morning as he opened it.

It was to be their first true Christmas together, though if she was actually counting it was the third they had spent together. Rose lost herself in the memory of their first Christmas, six years ago now. He had spent most the day in bed with regeneration sickness, waking only in time to save her and then the world. They had spent the rest of the evening so unsure of each other, sharing only shy glances and wishful thoughts of what their future might possibly hold.

Then last Christmas, two months after the events at Bad Wolf Bay, instead of enjoying time together they had found themselves separated. Rose tried not to dwell too much on the events of a year ago, the heartache and pain that they had endured those weeks apart still hurt. The Christmas that should have been their first together had nearly broken them apart.

That was why this year Rose was determined to make the holiday count. They were going to have a proper normal holiday, or as normal as it got when your family ran a secret government organization meant to protect Earth from alien threats.

Rose glanced at the clock, it was nearing five. The Doctor should arrive home soon, with only enough time for both of them change before they headed out the door for the holiday party of the season. She shook her head, knowing that there would be a lot of whining and veiled promises and threats before her husband donned his tux and they headed to her parents' mansion.

She bustled around the bedroom, moving packages from the bed to the carrier, and wondering how they happened to have more presents than either of them had agreed upon purchasing. Shrugging her shoulders she found herself humming along to the music that had kept her company the last few hours.

She unconsciously began to sing the words which a year ago she would have found strangely appropriate but now gave her a quiet reassurance that all was well, "Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light, next year all our troubles will be out of sight."

Hardly, she thought to herself, chuckling a bit. Trouble never seemed far from them.

"And where would life be without a little trouble?" Came a voice from behind her, and she closed her eyes, a small smile gracing her face.

In her mind's eye she could see him standing there, resting against the door frame like he always had done since they met. "You know those weren't the original lyrics," he added when she didn't answer, his voice closer than it had been before.

"Hmm."

The lyrics you were just singing," he said, coming up behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders, "they weren't the original."

Rose leaned back into her husband and his arms slipped from her shoulders and encompassed her waist.

They stood there for a moment before Rose turned around to face him, her arms going up around his neck.

"Oh really, Mr. Know-it-all? Just what are the original lyrics then?"

He reached around Rose and hit the repeat button on the CD player, but this time as song began, he sang softly in her ear, "Have yourself a merry little Christmas, it may be your last, next year we may all be living in the past,"

Rose slapped him on the arm, giggling. "You are having me on."

"I am offended you would even think such a thing," he replied with an answering grin. As the music continued he began dancing with her, their movements exaggerated as he moved them across the bedroom floor. "Have yourself a merry little Christmas, pop that champagne cork, next year we may all be living in New New York. "

"New New York?" she lifted an eyebrow, showing her doubt at his words.

"Time Lord Honor," he answered with a solemn face that sent Rose into peals of laughter again.

He picked up the song again, dipping her dramatically.

"But at least we two will be together, if the Lord allows. From now on we'll have to muddle through somehow."

"Finally a bit of hope." Rose smiled as he righted her, she snuggled into his shoulder as he continued to sway to the music.

"The muddling or the together?"

Rose was silent for a minute, pondering the question. They really had muddled their way through the first year together, relearning the casual ease they had with each other in their relationship years ago as well as learning who they had become without the other. There had been countless cases of muddling through, and that had only made them stronger.

"The muddling," she finally announced, her voice firm but with a touch of joviality.

"Is that what we do Rose, muddle?"

She looked up at him and matched his grin, "Yes, we are very good at the muddling."

"Came in first we did."

"None better," she answered. They stood there for a moment, each lost in memories of the past year. Slowly she pulled away and placed her hand in his, entwining their fingers until the fit was just right.

"Better with two?"

He squeezed her hand, his voice quiet, but sure in response, "Better with two."


End file.
